Happy Accident
by mystery-is-my-middle-name
Summary: An Inhuman girl from the 21st century accidentally ends up in 1939 New York. The War is just hitting the US and she has no way of going back. The only choice she has is to try building a life for herself while keeping her time travelling adventure and her powers a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **I had this story stuck in my head for a good month and didn't have the time to make it longer so I really really tried not to have it rushed.**

 **A little warning before you start reading: It is rated M for a reason (violence and adult situations).**

 **Another thing about this story is that it is technically a crossover with Agents of SHIELD, but only a very minor one. And it is not that important to the story.**

 **But for those of you who do not follow Agents of SHIELD:**

 _ **Jiaying is centuries old inhuman with the ability to heal. She is also the leader of a safe haven for Inhumans. **_

_**Gordon is an inhuman with the power of teleportation who also doesn't have eyes. (google the pic if you want)**_

 _ **Inhumans are humans with alien DNA that allows them to gain supernatural powers when they come into contact with an alien substance called terrigen, each of those powers is individual and cannot be predicted. **_

**Hope** **you enjoy it. :-)**

* * *

Anna still thought that after all this time, they would come for her. Jiaying and Gordon were supposed to come back for her by now. But still no luck. She had spent the last two months working as a waitress in a New York dinner in 1939. Instead of being back in Afterlife, helping Osip with his new found powers. The reason why she ended up here. Jiaying said it would be good for her to become a guide. She regretted the choice now.

Osip turned out to be able to open portals through time. It sounded cool, if she didn't end up accidentally falling through one. Of all the places, she ended up stuck in World War Two. At least, she wasn't in Europe.

"Come on, Anna." Rosie begged her for the hundredth time that day. "You can't be holed up in your little apartment all the time. You will never find a husband."

Like she wanted one. Anna was never the marrying type. And she certainly wasn't going to start looking here. She haven't lost hope of getting back home just yet.

"I don't dance." She shook her head. She certainly didn't know how to dance the way they did here.

"You will catch on quickly. You just let the man lead." Rosie shrug her shoulders.

"I know you mean well, Rosie. But I think it would be better if I just stayed holed up in my flat."

"No. Today, I am not asking. After we clock out, we are going dancing." She said as she took the orders onto her tray and walked away to serve the customers. There was no point in fighting her on this. It looked like Anna will have to suffer about an hour of sitting in the corner watching other people having fun. She just hoped there wouldn't be too many people. She hated when her powers got out of hand.

She blocked everything ones again. Put on a stupid smile and went back to work. The job was killing her with every day. But she couldn't very well be a therapist in this age. So, she was stuck in a mundane boring manual job. Like any other girl in this era. These were the times when she missed home the most. She never really appreciated how much independence she had in the twenty-first century. Here, she was just another damsel in distress, a girl in need of a husband or a pretty face to… well, whatever.

At the end of the shift she was just grateful that none of the customers slapped her ass that day.

"Hurry up, girlie!" Rosie shouted excitedly already standing by the dinner door with her coat on. Anna grabbed her own coat and followed her. Rosie ended up dragging her down the street into a club she said was totally smashing and the boys there were to die for. Anna could care less.

The club did look very nice. Nothing like the clubs of twenty-first century filled with electric light and music that could only be used for dry-humping. No, in 1939 it meant a live band small tables with white tablecloths and a wide dance floor with yellow lights everywhere. Anna decided that even though she was just going to sit at one of the tables for and hour, she preferred the this club to the modern ones.

Rosie abandoned her almost immediately and so Anna went to get a glass of wine and then sat down at one of the empty tables. The music was really quite nice. She wasn't really sure what genre and definitely didn't know the words but she found herself humming to the melody watching the other couples dance.

"Now, what is a girl like you doing so far away from all the fun?"

She jumped at that and looked up. Next to her table stood a man with short dark hair immaculately brushed, strong jaw, piercing blue eyes and a half smile. She must have looked spooked because he followed it with: "Sorry, doll. I didn't mean to scare you. I simply came to ask you for a dance."

"I don't really dance." Anna recovered enough to actually answer.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her: "And what else would you have us do then?"

She looked blankly at him for a second. He doesn't even know her name and is flirting that heavily? Maybe it was just her mind that went straight to the gutter? In any case that was way too rehearsed. He must have used it quite a few times for it to sound like that. And that would mean it actually worked? Oh, God! How stupid and desperate were girls here? She didn't know if she should go yell at one of those girls or if she should laugh at them. She ended up laughing.

His eyebrows shot up with surprise at the sound.

"That actually works, doesn't it?" She giggled.

"What do you mean, doll?" He asked innocently.

"Well, you do get points for pretending you have no idea what I am talking about." She noted, "I mean, it's not really your fault that something like that actually works on girls here."

He straightened in his seat and looked at her with new found interest: "Bucky Barnes, m'dam." He slightly bowed his head to her direction. She smiled slightly, unable to help herself.

"Please tell me you mother wasn't cruel enough to name you Bucky."

"She named me James." He frowned, "What's wrong with Bucky?"

"It reminds me of bucked teeth." Anna shrugged, "But than again, I am not really from here."

"I would say so." He smiled at her again and leaned against the back of his chair. "You know, I don't really know how I ended up with that nickname. Steve is probably responsible for it."

"Steve?" She asked.

"Yep. The punk over there." He pointed across the room. There, right next to the bar stood a scrawny and skinny looking guy with blond hair about Anna's height. She could tell that he looked incredibly uncomfortable. And people seemed to ignore him.

"And you abandoned your friend like that?"

"I am sure he will understand when he sees just how beautiful of a dame I abandoned him for." He flirted. "Event though she doesn't seem to want to tell me her name."

"I will if you promise to stop using pick-up lines."

"Cross my heart." He promised feigning seriousness.

"Anna Smith." At least that was the surname she was using at the moment.

"Well, then Miss Smith, if you do not wish to dance, would you like to have a meaningful conversation with little old me?" He asked.

She was actually having a good time. She smiled wickedly as a idea popped into her head: "I would love to. See, I have this great dilemma. I just bought this amazing red lipstick but my nail polish is about two shades brighter and I feel like they would clash. And to add to this, I just found a split end this morning. Do you know any good hairdressers, because I don't think my hair will survive much longer with a weather like …"

With each word he grew more and more terrified. And eventually she couldn't hold a straight face any longer and broke into laughter mid-sentence. He joined shortly after as he realised she just played a nasty joke on him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said still snickering. "To be completely honest, it's not that I don't want to dance. It more that I don't know how. At home, we dance differently."

Bucky stood up: "We can't have that!" He stretched out his hand waiting for her.

"I… This would be a disaster." She shook her head quickly.

"Oh, come on! I will teach you. And even let you step on my toes." He winked at her. The next thing she knew, she was taking his hand and he was leading her towards the dance floor.

* * *

Anna ended up dancing with Bucky the entire evening. It was lovely and she almost didn't want to leave when Rosie came to find her. She promised Bucky to be back Friday and found herself actually wishing for Gordon to stay in the future. Even if it was for just a moment.

"For someone who doesn't dance, you danced quite a bit." Rosie teased her as they walked to their apartment complex. "Might the company have something to do with it?"

"We just met, Rosie. He seemed nice. Stop fishing, there is nothing more to tell." Anna snubbed her.

"Honey, that was Bucky Barnes. He is known to be quite the ladies man." Rosie said. "At least, that is what I heard anyways." She added quickly afraid Anna would think she had something with him.

"I know. He had more than one pick-up line."

"Good." Rosie released a breathe, "I mean, I don't want you to let some fat-head lead you on. You deserve better." Anna smiled at her gratefully. Rosie might be all over the place and way to easily excitable, but she was a good friend. Anna wouldn't have lasted so long without her. The first month was excruciating. She was in denial for the longest time and if Rosie haven't taken pity on her, she would not have a job to sustain her, or a place to sleep. She didn't have much, but what she did have, she had because of Rosie.

"Anyway, I have a date Saturday." She continued after a short minute of silence. She giggled. "His name is Johnny. He is a lawyer. Very handsome lawyer. He asked me to dance when I met him at the bar."

Anna let her run over every little detail of the evening glad that her friend had a good evening too. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she thought. At least, not for a little while.

* * *

The rest of the week run fast for Anna until she found herself on Friday evening standing in her coat at the dinner's door waiting for Rosie. When Rosie arrived, she decided to stay silent about Anna's obvious impatience. Anna hoped that Bucky would remember her. It was three days after all. And he was a flirt.

But she had nothing to worry about. In fact, she found Bucky standing in front of the building waiting for her with Steve by his side.

"Missed me, doll?" He asked as he reached to place a kiss on her hand. Anna was so unused to such behaviour that she automatically blushed. She couldn't let him get away with that.

"What was your name again?" She teased him but everyone could see that her heart wasn't in it.

"Steve, this is Anna. Anna, this is Steve." He introduced his friend. Anna smiled at him: "Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to him and he shook it.

"Likewise, the jerk over here would not stop singing you praises. It is nice to put a face to the name." Then Steve quickly ducked to escape Bucky trying to smack the back of his head.

Anna snickered and then introduced Rosie to the both of them. Then before she could say anything Bucky excused them both and dragged Anna inside. All she could do was shoot them both and apologetic glance over her shoulder.

"I plan on dancing until we both drop!" He proclaimed as he brought her close. She just laughed and let every single problem fly out of her head. It was so long since she was as carefree as she was at that moment.

Bucky more or less kept up his promise. After two hours, she was so tired, that she asked him for a break. They went to sit down at one of the tables and then Bucky went to get her a drink. If this was a different century, she would never drink anything that she didn't see being mixed. Here, it was alright, people were much more trusting and it was rubbing off on her too.

She was still trying to catch her breath watching Bucky walking back from the bar with their drinks smiling at her. She looked away for a second, looking if she saw Rosie somewhere. She could have sworn she saw her on the dance floor with Johnny.

She didn't like using her powers. She never knew what she found in other peoples' minds and it was a awful invasion of privacy. There were reasons why she built up such strong walls. But at that moment, her mind without her permission searched for Rosie. She was used to her. She could pick her up in a crowd in matter of seconds, even though she actually only ever read her mind twice, both accidentally.

She found her just outside the building. Her smile froze and before she even fully comprehended what really happened, she overturned her chair and bolted towards the door leaving a very confused Bucky behind. She run down the stairs out of the club and then turned to the side of the building.

Rosie was pressed against the brick wall by Johnny's body. His left hand was clapped over her mouth muffling her screams and his right was ripping at her clothing all the while he was rubbing himself against her. Anna knew she could have just used her powers to get him of off Rosie. In fact, she could kill him without breaking a sweat. But that would be hard to explain. So, instead, she hooked her left arm under his chin and her right arm around his elbow and pulled him away from Rosie. She knew that she would never be able to fully overpower a man that big but it was a moment of surprised and he let go of Rosie, startled for a second. She pulled stronger and used her powers. She artfully lit up a part of his brain responsible for sleep and sent him napping. To any bystander it looked like her hook suffocated him enough for him to pass out. Rosie crawled away with big tears falling down. Staring at her with eyes as big as tennis balls.

"Anna!" She heard Bucky behind her. She dropped Johnny like the disgusting piece of shit that he was. He landed at her feet with a loud thud. She stepped over him and edged over to Rosie. She was breathing too fast and too shallow. Slowly going from shock to a panic attack.

Bucky stopped to take one look at the scene and yelled for someone to get the cops. He bend down to make sure that Johnny was really out. Anna was barely paying attention to any of that. Her main focus was Rosie.

"Rosie? Sweetie?" She approached her slowly. "It's me, Anna. You are safe now, love." She didn't seem to react at all. So Anna took another step towards her. And then another. And another. Until she placed a hand on her arm. She boggled but didn't rip herself out of Anna's grip. Anna took that as a good sign. She moved her hand down towards Rosie's and the she raised it to place it just above her own heart.

"Rosie? You need to try slow down your breathing." She started calmly. "Come on, sweetie. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out." Anna took deep and long breaths with Rosie's hand on her chest letting her feel her chest rising and falling with each breath. After a moment, Rosie's breath started to slow down until it finally matched hers.

"It alright." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around her. "You are safe now. He can't hurt you again. You are safe."

Bucky took of his jacket and offered it to Anna so she could give it to Rosie to cover the ripped dress. She smiled gratefully at him.

The next two hours were a bit of a blur for Anna. She was too concern for Rosie to actually be paying attention. Thankfully, Bucky seemed to be able to handle the situation without too much help. The cops arrived and took Johnny away after they heard what happened. Just in time, since he was starting to wake up. Anna had to promise to stop at the police station the next day. They took a few pictures, offered to drive them to the hospital. Anna refused when she felt Rosie's reaction to that. Bucky and Steve then took them home. Rosie was shivering all the way and Anna promised to stay with her. They weren't going to come dancing for a long while. Despite the fact that Bucky was a gigantic flirt, he seemed to be a genuinely caring person. In fact, both boys promised to stop by the next day to make sure they were alright and take them to the station.

That night Rosie fell asleep in Anna's arms while Anna whispered that none of it was her fault over and over. She thanked her inhuman heritage for the first time in a very long time, knowing fully well that if it wasn't for her powers things would be much much worse.

* * *

The day after was difficult. Excruciating in fact. They both went through the day task after task trying their hardest not to let any emotions affect them. Anna thought she would be fine since she wasn't the one assaulted. However, Rosie's mind kept understandably going back to that moment and it was loud enough for Anna to hear it and relive it with her.

The police station wasn't that bad in the end. They made Rosie feel like they were actually going to do something about the entire thing. Anna, however, knew better. And it made her blood boil. At the end of the day, she offered Rosie to teach her self-defence. She nodded and returned to her food.

Anna knew at that moment that she was going to loose her friend.

And true enough, the next week Rosie was packing her suitcases to go back to Ohio. Her father came to pick her up the day after. Anna hugged her tightly, told her to look after herself and thanked her for everything.

Rosie promised with tears in her eyes.

That was how Bucky found Anna that afternoon when he came to check on them both.

"Please, come in." She invited him wiping away her tears. She wasn't really sure what the etiquette for it was, but she didn't really care. She really didn't want to be alone.

"Rosie is back in her on place?" He asked when he looked around the small apartment and couldn't see Rosie anywhere.

She shook her head: "Her father came to pick her up today. She went back to Ohio."

"I am sorry, doll."

"I tried to help her. But she thought that she was just not fitted for the town. I think she was too afraid of this happening again. She was from a small town and everyone knew everyone there. Behaviour like that would not be accepted. I just hope it won't destroy her."

"I am sure she will be fine given some more time to get over it." He noted, trying to make her feel better.

She just nodded and handed him a glass of lemonade: "Could we talk about something else? I would like to forget about it for a moment."

"Of course." He nodded his head. Anna sat down on the couch next to him. "What would you like? I will even sacrifice myself and talk about nail polish with you. I do have a sister. It's not as foreign to me as I would like to pretend."

She laughed at that: "Since you are already suffering my mopping, I will spare you. Maybe just tell me a story about some mischief you and Steve got yourself into?"

"Mischief? Us? I will have you know, m'dam, that were well behaved boys." He said but couldn't really keep a straight face.

"Oh, really. Have you got a camera?"

"No. Why?" He asked surprised.

"Why, for the pigs, of course." She said.

"Pigs?"

"Yes, because if you to didn't got up to any mischief than the pigs must be flying. Don't you think it would be an amazing picture? Someone should record it for future generations." She explained. Bucky laughed so hard he choked on his lemonade. She joined him.

"Alright, you pegged us both right." He finally admitted when they stopped laughing. "This one time in fact …"

Bucky ended up telling her stories until well after dinner. He stood up to go home and she walked him to the door. She could see what he wanted. Damned powers! At least, she didn't find him thinking something disgusting or rude. Those were the worst. In fact, he quickly banished the thoughts, thinking she was too vulnerable and it wouldn't be fair to her. Usually, she hated when anyone saw her as a damsel in distress but Bucky seemed to be an exception to the rule.

It made her want to kiss him all that more. So she just decided to get what she wanted.

She put her hands on his shoulders, stood up on her tiptoes so that she could actually reach him and then she kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like the lemonade he drank all afternoon. She felt him wrap his arms around the small of her back and bring her closer to his body. He returned the kiss enthusiastically and moaned when she moved her hands to burry them in his hair. She used that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Then it was her turn to moan.

Later she couldn't remember how, but she ended up pressed against a wall. Her face was suddenly at the same level as his, her legs were keeping him as close as possible and his hands were caressing everywhere they could reach. The gentle kiss has turned into a wildly passionate one. She moved her hips a bit and could feel him though his pants. Both of them moaned and came up for air.

He then quickly dipped his head towards her neck to kiss and nip there making her squirm in pleasure. She stopped thinking a good while ago. Bucky somehow found the strength to pry himself away from her with a breathy sigh. She let out a soft noise in complain. He took another step back and run his hand though his hair.

"Sorry. I lost control." He said sheepishly.

"Don't. You had more of it than me." She smiled at him.

He grinned at her in response: "So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"I am working evening shift." She shook her head.

"Then I suppose Steve and I are eating out." His grin unwavering, not even for a second.

"See you tomorrow then." She nodded her head. Feeling a pleasant warmth spread all over her insides at the simple gesture.

"Sleep well, doll." He quickly kissed her one last time and then he was out of her door.

* * *

She started spending a lot more time with Bucky and Steve. They were really the only people she had outside of work. Steve turned out to be an excellent artist with the sweetest nature and the bravery of a six foot tall bouncer. Anna couldn't for the life of her figure out why girls ignored him or looked down on him. He might have been short and sickly but if one spent five minutes with him, they could help but like him. When it came to her and Bucky, their relationship was moving fast. They were spending as much time together as they possibly could. They went dancing a couple of times. And Bucky made damn sure that everyone knew that they were going steady. She told him about her family and where she was from. She just forgot to mention that her parents weren't even born yet. Not like it mattered. It was almost half a year. Jiaying wasn't coming back for her. She was going to stay here, so she might as well continue creating a life for herself.

That evening she promised to cook Bucky one of the meals from her home country. They had a nice dinner and he actually liked the entire meal.

"The war is getting worse." He said as sat down on her small couch drinking his beer.

"I know." And it was only going to get worse before it got better.

"I think the US will join the Allies soon." He continued.

"Yes." Of course, they were.

"They will be recruiting soldiers."

Anna looked at him sharply, like he's grown another head: "Don't you dare even think about it!"

"Anna…"

She took the beer bottle from his hand, scooped her feet under her thighs and turned her whole body towards him. She knew there would be a mandatory draft and he might end up going to war anyway. But she would be damned if she was going to let him enlist.

"Promise mi right now that you won't volunteer!" She looked him in the eye. "I am serious! You have no idea just how bad it is. If you make it home, you will never be the same. Something like this will change you forever."

Bucky looked at her surprised at her outburst.

"Please! Promise me!"

"I promise." He said as he caressed her check. She closed her eyes for a second and then she moved to kiss him.

His hand went to the back of her neck to keep her close to him and the other moved to her waist moving her closer to him. She sighed into his mouth and moved one of her legs so she could sit on him, one leg on each side of his. She moved as close as she possibly could and they both moaned at the contact. She could feel him growing under her and she could feel her own body responding. She moved her hands to explore his chest and felt his hand sneak under her blouse. His hand touched the bare skin of her back. Such an innocent touch felt so good. She moved her hips against him without even realising it. Her hands moved on their own account seeking the top buttons of his shirt. She needed to get that stupid thing of him as quickly as possible.

She struggled with it for a bit but she quickly realised she wasn't going to be able to do it without looking. She moved back and broke the kiss. Bucky moaned in protest. She quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped her hands and simply took the thing over his head. She followed his example and took of her blouse. His eyes hungrily admired the skin she exposed. His mouth moved to her neck and she let out a pleased yelp. Her hands automatically went to his hair scratching his scalp and pulling his hair. His hands moved to explore her stomach and cup her breasts. She thrusted her hips against him.

"Please." She whispered. Not really sure what she was begging him to do. His hands moved to her back and unhooked her bra. She helped him get rid of the offending article. He then moved his head lower. Kissing the top of her breasts and bitting the soft skin lightly. She wasn't sure which one of them was moaning at that point and she could care less. She explored his chest running her hands down the well formed muscles. His mouth slipped lower sucking on her nipple softly just when she moved her curious hand to his back. She arched her back and her nails scratched at his back making him suck in a breath.

He moved his hands under her butt and awkwardly stood up. Then he moved the few steps towards her bed without breaking away from her breasts. He slowly laid her on the bed and she quickly moved her hands in between them so she could take of his belt.

The entire world shrank to him, his hands, his mouth, his body moving against her. They seemed to fit together so perfectly, like this was always supposed to happen. He took of the last article of clothing that separated her and she couldn't remember when she was so greedy and impatient. He quickly put on the condom and the next think she felt was the pure pleasure of him.

He moved slowly and carefully holding most of his weight on his elbows with his head buried in her neck. Her moans merged into one and her breathing became more elaborate with each second. She moved her legs from his sides and hooked them around him bringing him deeper. He grunted and speeded up. She moved her hands around his shoulders to bring him closer. She needed to fill him pressing her down.

"I won't break, James." She somehow managed to breathe out. He didn't say anything but he pick up the tempo and she used her legs ever so ofter to push him a bit deeper, making him go a bit harder. She arched against him and her nails dug into his back. He was definitely going to have scratches tomorrow.

They both reached a moment where they started franticly seeking the peek moving faster, thrusting deeper. She felt her muscles clench and then a wave after wave rolled over her making her cry out louder than before. She arched her whole body of the bed and felt the spasms all the way to her toes. She could still feel him moving inside her prolonging her pleasure and seeking his own. Her inner muscles continued squeezing him until he finally stilled and followed her over.

He moved of off her and took off the condom. Both of them were still breathing heavily, the aftershocks still running through them. He slowly moved her closer to him and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat a mile a minute.

"If it wasn't obvious before, I love you." He whispered in her hair.

Anna's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She knew it, but it was different, it mean more spoken. Not just a lost thought.

"I love you too." She softly kissed him just under his heart and let sleep take her.

* * *

Anna was afraid that the morning after was going to be awkward but it was the opposite. It felt natural. Waking up next to him, cooking breakfast together, reading the newspapers and stealing the occasional kiss. After that night, Bucky would stay with her most of the nights.

It didn't take too long for him to introduced her to his family. She took liking to them almost immediately and so did they. Bucky's sister Rebecca and her were becoming fast friends. It was really nice to have a female friend again.

The news from Europe kept getting worse and worse. And she feared the day when the call would inevitably come. This was her home and it was going to be destroyed by war. She just hoped, Bucky was strong enough to handle all the death, because there was absolutely no way his would not return. Even if she would have to drag him back from the dead.

That day she finished working early. She knew why the room was spinning and she also knew why she wanted to barf at the mere sight of scrabbled eggs.

She devised a perfect plan. She picked a meal to cook. And there was only one thing missing. It took her good thirty minutes to pic the right ones. They needed to be cute, and gender blind and not too expensive. But she did find the right ones eventually and happily skipped all the way home.

She was literally two blocks away when a hand suddenly grabbed her and then everything spun.

The first thing she saw was Jiaying's smiling face staring at her.

"Where am I?" Anna asked. But she already knew. She knew the place.

"You are in Afterlife." She continued smiling. "It took us a few tries and a good chunk of time but we did find you. You are safe again."

"No, no, no, no." She kept murmuring. This couldn't be happening. She needed to get back! She needed to go home! Bucky was waiting! There was an engagement ring in his pocket for a good week! She didn't belong here anymore. She belonged with Bucky, and Steve and Rebecca!

"Anna?" She heard Gordon.

"I need to go back!" She shoot up, ignoring her spinning head. "I need to go back! He is there! I can't stay here!"

The two of them exchanged glances. Any other time, she would find it hilarious, considering that Gordon didn't have eyes.

"What?" She hissed.

"Osip felt very guilty and kept trying to get you back. He was pushing his body too much, we tried to stop him, but none of us could. He managed to open the portal Gordon slipped through but his body gave out. There was nothing to be done. I am sorry. He is gone."

She could hardly process what that meant. She was never going to see him again. Tear welled up in her eyes, her knees buckled and the little bag fell on the ground. Out of the bag slipped out two white baby booties.

She could hear Jiaying saying something but she couldn't make the words. Her whole world was crushed in a minute. Everything she loved was gone. She couldn't even move. Her mind stopped working. She was in such an extreme shock that they could point a gun between her eyes and she wouldn't be able to notice it.

It took Jiaying and Lincoln a week to make her eat anything. And it took her another two weeks to be willing to move out of bed. The only reason she kept moving was the child growing inside her. The only thing she had left in this world. The only thing that mattered. The little piece of Bucky Barnes that would live on. It took all of her strength to, months later, google the fateful three words. She owed it to their daughter. Their little girl deserved to know what happened to her father, the man she was never going to meet.

And so she typed in 'James Buchanan Barnes'. What was left of her heart was beating in her throat and her stomach weighting a tone she steeled herself and started reading:

 _James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky, the best friend of Captain America (a.k.a. Steve Rogers) was the only member of the Howling Commandos that laid his life for his country. He enlisted in 1941 along with his childhood friend, however Steve Rogers was rejected because …._

* * *

 **Please leave a comment. I would very much like to know what you think. I do have an idea about the sequel and would even write a multi chapter out of it. But let me know if you are interested, or if I should put in on a back-burner.**


	2. Sequel is up!

**Hello everyone,**

 **Just a quick update: I have started the sequel for this story. It's named** ** _Bring You Back._**

 **It was put into Avengers subcategory as there might be appearances of other MCU characters in some capacity.**

 **I am currently writing it so I don't really have an updating schedule but I will try to update as fast as possible.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
